General Grievous
"I hear a lot of talking, General, but in the final accounting, what does all that talk get you? A futile quest for power, a mutilated body? Your place is Dooku's errand boy!" "I'm no errand boy. And I'm not in this war for Dooku's politics. I am the leader of the most powerful droid army the galaxy has ever seen!" "An army with no loyalty, no spirit, just programming. What have you to show for all your power? What have you to gain?" "The future. A future where there are no Jedi!" -'' Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Grievous '''Grievous' was a Kaleesh male warlord who served as a commanding officer in the military forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the last years of the Galactic Republic. Although he was known by his rank as a general, Grievous was the Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Army that engaged the Grand Army of the Republic throughout the pan-galactic conflict of the Clone Wars. Noted for his ruthlessness and extensive cybernetic enhancements, Grievous inspired fear as he travelled across the galaxy, invading entire worlds and engaging the Jedi Knights of the Republic. A native of the planet Kalee, Grievous sustained severe injuries that required extensive repair by the time of the Clone Wars. Willingly submitting to a procedure that rendered him more mechanical than organic, he became a living weapon, granting him lightning-quick reflexes and devastating strength. Although he was neither Jedi or Sith, nor even sensitive to the power of the Force, Grievous was a skilled lightsaber duelist, having trained in the art of the lightsaber under the fallen Jedi Master-turned-Sith Lord Count Dooku. Known for his hatred of the Jedi Order, Grievous killed several Jedi over the course of the war, and would claim their lightsabers both as trophies and weapons to be used against other opponents, be they Jedi or clone troopers. In addition to his combat skills, Grievous was a brilliant military strategist who oversaw multiple campaigns throughout the Clone Wars—from the Battle of Kamino, where he failed to halt the production line of clone troopers; to the Battle of Dathomir, where his battle droids massacred the Nightsisters led by the witch Mother Talzin. In 19 BBY, Grievous launched a daring raid on Coruscant, the Republic capital world, resulting in the abduction of Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. However, the Jedi succeeded in rescuing the Chancellor while driving back the Separatist invaders. Following the loss of Dooku, Grievous and his army went into hiding in the Outer Rim Territories. Unknown to Grievous, his master, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, betrayed the general's location to the Jedi Order, allowing them to invade the planet Utapau in an effort to bring a swift and decisive conclusion to the war. As a result, Grievous was ultimately slain by his nemesis, Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, whose 212th Attack Battalion went on to secure Utapau even as Order 66 went into effect, marking the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire. HailFire Empire He did not die during his last battle with Obi-Wan. As he lay there, watching as the Jedi took his ship, he thought it was over. But he was saved by a Nobody who went by the name of Larxene. She opened a dark corridor and took him back to his lair, where his medical droid was able to repair his damaged body. When the droid finished, Grievous saw that Larxene had vanished. Intrigued, he began searching the Multi-Universe for her just so he could express his gratitude. Years passed, and still he did not find her. Just when he was about to give up, a dark corridor appeared before him. He cautiously entered the portal and met Johnathan Tangelo (known as the Phantom). He was asked to join the Hailfire Empire, and the only reason he agreed was because Larxene was a member. When John and Larxene got married, Grievous was surprised to find that he was jealous. But as the relationship went on, Larxene became depressed. When Grievous asked her what was wrong, she explained to him that John planned on sacrificing himself. A few months after Larxene divorced John, Grievous started dating her. Never had two sadistic people been more in love. They both serve the Cosmic Empire side-by-side, defending the Multi-Universe from many threats. Gallery 229453-4846-general-grievous_super.jpg ACW_IA_2241.jpg clonewars1.jpg General Grievous 2.jpg General Grievous 3.jpg General Grievous 5.jpg General Grievous.jpg general grevious full view.JPG Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Third in Command Category:Johnathan's Generals Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Robosexuals Category:Founding members of the Hailfire Empire Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Villains Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Villains Category:Villainous Friend Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Abyssals Category:Hunters Category:Agile Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Generals Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John DiMaggio Category:Fallen Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Children of the Autobots' allies